Suara Malam Hari
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Sasuke ditinggal sendiri di rumah. Padahal dirinya udah takut setengah mati, tapi malah digangguin dua makhluk gaje bin ajaib. Siapa mereka? Warning! Little bit sho-ai :p


**Suara Malam Hari**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**Suara Malam Hari©Dei-chan**

**Genre: Humor/Horror (lagi).**

**Rated: K+ aja dah.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, ancur, lebay, jayus.**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR**

"Papa sama mama mau kemana?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut jabrik khas pantat ayam pada ke dua orang tuanya yang sedang berkemas-kemas.

"Kakek Madara sakit, tadi dia sempet pingsan. Nanti kalo dia mati gimana?" kata sang ibu, Mikoto, pada anaknya itu, Sasuke.

"Ya, kesian si kakek. Udah hidup sendiri, merana pula!" kata sang ayah, Fugaku.

Yap, ini adalah suasana kediaman Uchiha. Di mana sang anak khawatir akan kepergian orang tuanya.

"Masa' papa sama mama tega ninggalin aku sama makhluk gak berbentuk ini!" sahutnya dengan lancang dan merasa tak berdosa telah menunjuk kakaknya sendiri, Itachi.

"Ganteng kayak gini, kok dibilang gak berbentuk?!" Itachi langsung ngambil sisir dan membiarkan cermin memantulkan wajahnya yang keriputan.

"Sudah, sudah! Kami berangkat dulu ya, Saskay-chan! Ita-chan!" Mikoto melambaikan tangan pada kedua anaknya dan menyusul Fugaku keluar.

"Cih, sial!" Sasuke membanting tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang tengah.

"Tumben ga ada cewek-cewek yang nelponin kamu, Sas?" tanya Itachi.

"Hapenya gua matiin," jawab Sasuke ketus, "Aniki! Pinjam hape bututmu!"

"Buat apa?"

"Ngapain 'kek! Bosen nih!"

"Nonton tipi sana! Aku gak punya pulsa," sahut Itachi sambil mengoleskan krim anti keriput ke wajahnya.

"Males," adik yang tidak sopan, ckckck.

"Nih!" Itachi ngelempar hapenya yang udah bobrok ke arah Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sasuke menyentuhnya selama 5 detik.

_Hancur hancur hancur haaatiku… hancur hancur hancur haatiku…_

Terdengar ringtone norak milik Itachi.

"Siape Sas?" tanya Itachi yang sekarang sibuk meratakan krimnya.

"Ngg… 'Bandar Preman'?" Sasuke membaca tulisan di hape aniki-nya itu.

"Oh! Pein!" dengan tangan masih belepotan, Itachi merebut hapenya.

"Haloo~ Itachi di sini~!"

"_Hoi, Chi! Elu lupa ya? Hari ini kan kita ada kumpul-kumpul bareng!" _terdengar suara milik Pein dari hape Itachi.

"Wets, iya ya. Duh, maap ya, gua lupa! Yasud, nih gua siap-siap berangkat!"

"_Yoi, cepetan yah!" _sahut Pein.

Klik.

"Adikku tercinta dan tersayang, aku mau ngumpul bareng Akatsuki dulu yaa~!"

Itachi berlari ke lantai dua. Saat turun lagi, muka Itachi udah kinclong dari krim keriput nista itu. Hapenya terlihat basah, habis dicuci sepertinya ==a.

"Jaa~!!"

"Duh, gua sendiri deh… udah jam berapa nih?" Sasuke melirik jam dinding, pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

"Me-mending, gua tidur dah!!" dengan segera Sasuke mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan dapur, kunci pintu, langsung menggosok gigi dan tak lupa cuci kaki.

Ia melangkah pelan ke lantai dua. Disambarnya selimut(buluk) kesayangannya. Kini dia meringkuk di pojok kamar.

"Hoi, udah siap belum?" seorang pemuda berambut biru pucat sebahu bertanya pada rekannya.

"Sebentar, Sui. Lotengnya si Saskay ada tikusnya!" jawab yang satunya, pemuda berambut hitam, Sai.

Sai dan Suigetsu, adalah teman baik Sasuke di sekolah. Mereka biasa disebut **TripelS **a.k.a **Sotoy Songong Somay**. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena Suigetsu termasuk anak yang sotoy alias sok tahu serta Sasuke anak yang songong dan gak sopan. Lalu… apa hubungannya dengan somay? Yah, itu karena Sai suka makan somay.

Okeh cukup promosinya.

Sai dan Sui menyelinap lewat loteng. Dari belakang, Sai membawa senter untuk menerangi jalan Sui yang ada di depan. Mereka sampai di loteng kamar Sasuke. Sui menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya yang kekuning-kuningan.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sai.

"Okeh!" mereka mengintip lewat lubang kecil di loteng.

"Liat noh! Si Saskay udah kayak bayi kagak keurus!" tunjuk Sai pada Sasuke yang duduk sambil berselimut, ngikutin gaya pundung trade marknya Lawliet.

"Ngenyot jempol pula!" Sui cekikikan persis kuntilbapak.

"Udah yok! Cepetan!" bisik Sai.

"Ehehem!" Sui mengatur suaranya yang agak cempreng supaya agak ngebass.

Sai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dia yang akan memulainya karena suaranya jauh lebih 'mistis' daripada Sui.

"Saaasskkaaaayyy…" Sasuke melirik ke seluruh arah ruangan, bergidik ngeri, salahnya juga lampu kamarnya udah dia matiin.

"Baka!! Masa' hantu manggil dia 'Saskay'?!!" kata Sui kesal sambil menjitak kepala Sai.

"Sori, kebiasaan, ehehe," yang dijitak cuma cengar-cengir najis.

"Ulang!!!" titah raja duyung Suigetsu.

"Siap, ndoro…" jawab Sai sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Ehm! Ehm!"

"Saaaasuukeee…"

"Si-apa itu?!!" bulu kuduk Sasuke udah pada joget-joget.

"Kamu dimanaaaaa?" lanjut Sai.

"Gu-gue di sini!!" Sasuke mencoba melawan rasa takutnya.

"Gelaaap… aku takuuut…"

"Emang gelap!! Gua juga takut!! Hantu gila bin oon, udah tau ini gelap, takut sama dirinya sendiri pula!!" jawab Sasuke.

"Temaniii akuu… aku sendiriiii….." Sui berdecak kesal karena Sasuke masih jaim.

"Lah? Dari tadi kan gua udah temenin elu ngobrol?!"

"Aakuuu akaan…"

_Basah basah basaah…seluruh tubuh… ah ah ah…_

"Hape siape tuh?!" Sasuke celingukan mencari sumber suara.

"Eeh, sori sori, emak gua nelpon! Bentar yak!!" Sui merangkak menjauh dari Sai.

Samar-samar, Sasuke mendengar suara seperti, 'Iye iye, mak!! Kagak ngapa!' dan 'Ya, rumah udah di kunci! Kayak biasa, ditaroh di bawah keset depan pintu!'. Sasuke hanya bisa swt.

"Maap, sudah mengganggu dialog kita…" kata Sai.

"Ehm, aaakkuu aakkaaan membawaaamu ke alam bakaaa…"

"Ogah! Udah Pewe a.k.a posisi wuueenaak!" sahut Sasuke.

"Tapiii… aku di sini sendiiirrrriiiii..."

"Eh?" Sui merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik kakinya.

"Siape bilang sendiri?! Cari ke loteng!! Banyak tikus yang mao jadi temen lu, kok!!" jawab Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat selimutnya.

Sui agak merinding saat Sasuke mengatakan 'tikus'. Dengan firasat yang tidak enak, dia tengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Kilatan mata segerombolan tikius curut memandang kejam Suigetsu yang tidak berkutik. Keringatnya mengucur deras. Dia mencoba bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak punggung Sai.

"Apa sih?" Sai yang merasa terganggu menoleh.

"Ti.. ti.." Sui tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya. Sepertinya raja duyung Suigetsu sudah tak kuat menahan, hingga ngompol di celana dengan-sangat-tidak-elitnya.

"Ti?" Sai memutar tubuhnya, "Gyaaa!!!"

"Ciciciiit!!!"

"Eh?" Sasu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Gyaaa!! Gyaa!! Uhuk uhuk, ehehem… Gyaaa!!!" suara-suara aneh itu terdengar dari loteng. Kerana penasaran, Sasuke mengikuti asal teriakan itu.

Di loteng, Sa dan Sui berusaha keras kabur dari serbuan para tikus. Sepuluh, ah tidak, dua puluh tikus mengejar mereka dengan penuh semangat.

Krek.

Sepertinya loteng itu sudah terlalu rapuh dan keropos untuk menahan beban dua pemuda tampan itu.

"Gyaaaa!!" Sai berteriak sendiri karena Sui udah tepar duluan.

"Sai?! Sui?!" walau agak gelap, Sasuke bisa mengenali mereka, "Eh? Hwaaa!!!"

Gabruk!!

Sasuke jatuh ditimpa Sai yang udah ditindih Sui. Ajaibnya, posisi mereka bertiga sama-sama tengkurap. Seperti… ehemhabisberbuatehem… =="

"Sasukeee~!!" panggil Itachi dengan lebaynya.

Karena tak kunjung di jawab, Itachi membuka kamar adiknya yang tidak dikunci.

"Kami-sama!!" Itachi berekspresi (sok)kaget, "Mamaa!! Papaaa!! Lihat ke sini!!"

Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung terbirit-birit menuju lantai dua. Kopi Fugaku bececer-cecer di tangga, sedangkan Mikoto terlihat seram karena membawa-bawa pisau sehabis memotong ayam.

"Kenapa?! Ya ampuun!!" Fugaku langsung syok melihat posisi tepar ke tiga makhluk gaje tersebut.

"Jantungku…" Mikoto terkulai lemas. Apakah mungkin, di tempat lain, Raito Yagami sedang menulis nama Mikoto Uchiha dalam DetNot(bajakan)nya?!

"Papa bawa mama ke tempat Mbah Tsunade dulu! Kamu urus tuh adekmu yang gak bener itu!!" Fugaku membopong Mikoto dan segera ngacir ke tempat Mbah Tsunade.

Hening…

Itachi hanya melongo melihat keadaan mereka yang-oh-sungguh-sangat-tidak-elit-dan-tidak-pantas-dilihat-serta-tak-patut-ditiru.

"Haah… baka otouto… kenapa gak bilang-bilang aniki kalau kamu mau lanjut ke rated M? Jadikan kamu tidak perlu bernasib seperti ini kalau ngajak aniki…" Itachi mengela nafas, "Padahal aku bisa lebih baik daripada mereka –bahkan salah satunya ngompol di celana… ckckck…"

Itachi merogoh sakunya dengan muka cool. Diambilnya hape butut miliknya.

Cepreet!! Cepreet!!

"Nah… tinggal di masukin forum pecinta TripelS deh… duit… aku dataang~!" Itachi melenggang pergi dari kamar itu, membiarkan mereka dalam keadaan ancur itu.

Dan begitulah cerita tentang suara malam hari…

**-TA**

Tu-tunggu!! Apa maksud perkataan Itachi sebelum memotret mereka itu?!! O.O

A-ah… sudahlah… =.="

**-TAMAT- **(beneran)

**Uwoooh… abal banget!! Tiba-tiba kepikiran fic abal ini pas lagi maen ke rumah temen.**

**Okeh, suara saya itu, bisa dibilang… agak 'mistis'. Makanya, kadang saya suka jailin temen-temen dengan suara ajaib saya ini. Walau aslinya suara saya ini cempreng en pales banget -,-**

**Emm… ada incest nyelip :P**

**Dan… ada Lawliet (Kyaaa!! XDDD) juga Raito dari animanga DetNot milik TO dan TO alias TO2 *males ngetik nama aslinya*.**

**Sekalian ngilangin bosen. Habisnya, fic humor sedikit banyak mulai tergusur romens. Sebagai author terbitan -?- genre humor(garing), saya mencoba membangkitkannya (walau dalam masa stress dan pundung).**

**Sekali-kali Saskay yang dinistain yaah… *ngelirik Sasu FC yang siap-siap dengan golok dan parang*.**

**Ah, bagi yang nungguin Organisasi Akatsuki, do'akan minggu ini bisa apdet. Kalo gak bisa, semoga minggu depan bisa ==" *promosi terselubung*.**

**Typo? Males deh.. *plak!* iya iya… maap kalo ada typo! Saya males banget ngoreksinya!! *bletak*. Bagaimanapun, saya hanyalah manusia yang tak luput dari segala kesalahan, betul? *ceramah mode on*.**

**Wah, capcusku lumayan panjang ya? O.o *ngelirik ke halaman sebelumnya***

**Wokelah! Kutunggu reviewmu!! :D**


End file.
